Heroes Races
Here are a list of general races or empires that are important to the theme of the game. It helps you figure out who came originally from what universe, and how they do and can fit together within theme and potentially be used for plots. Marvel 161 Earth Races Humans altered by the Celestials during their first visit to Earth during the dawn of man, they developed into three distinct races. The first are the commonly known and accepted as humans (and the developed mutants), and what became commonly known later as the cosmically powered Eternals and genetically unstable Deviants. Though, there are other races that came to be developed over the ages through natural evolution. Deviants These are the ones that developed the folklore into trolls, ogres or other monsters. They were exiled, their mutations extreme and radical, often chaotic and unpredictable. They typically had a trait that exceeded the human norm such as intelligence, strength, or lifespan, or even an entirely new ability. There was higher aggression and intolerance developed in them as well. The did manage to gain control of the world except for Atlantis, though when they attempted to take Atlantis they attacked a Celestial ship which caused their rule to end, and the Altanteans caused the Great Cataclysm which reshaped the Earth’s surface. With most Deviants dead, the worship of the Celestials died as well, though they began to worship the “Dream Celestial” whom they believed was being punished for creating them. Though briefly (circa 1,000 BCE to 1976) there was a truce with the Eternals to await the fourth host and to leave humans alone, it is now lifted. Still, Deviants are often busy with internal struggle (between the priesthood and the monarchy) and their fighting with the Eternals to bother humans too much. Eternals The brothers Kronos and Uranos ruled the city of Titanos, and while Kronos led the Eternals to building one of the most advanced civilizations in the history of Earth, Uranos demanded war and conquering. The two argued and civil war broke out. In the end, Uranos lost, and Kronos ushered in an era of peace, harmony, and enlightenment. However, while experimenting with cosmic energy, he became one with the universe and decimated the Eternals home. Thanks to that experiment though, they still survived and were granted near immortality and greater power than before, and the Uni-Mind. Zuras became leader, and A’Lars bowed to the people’s Uni-Mind will and left to go into space in self-imposed exile to maintain peace. They currently still protect the entrance to Olympus. 'Titian Eternals' When Uranos lost the civil war, he and his follows were sent out into space. They discovered a Kree outpost on the planet Uranus and settled there after defeating the Kree Sentry #213. When they re-launched an attack back to Earth for revenge, they met with a Kree armada that blast their ship into pieces, leaving the Eternals floating in the void. The Kree then landed on the outpost and used the Eternals left behind in their experiment to create the Inhumans. The survivors of the broken spaceship finally landed on Titan, one of the moons of Saturn and settled there. However, war broke out again, and only Sui-San survived. Yet, when the self-exile A’Lars arrived, the pair married and revitalized the moon with the assistance of the super-computer ISAAC (including cloning and fertility technology). In time, the consciousness of Kronos came to reside on Titan as well and was seen as the Patriarch of the Eternals of Titan. The few survivors from the Kree on Uranus are still left undiscovered, trapped within the Kree outpost to avoid destruction by the Uranians. Mutants (Homo-Superior) Birthed from the Celestial genetic alterations, it was to put to test the versatility of human genes. While humans became the most dominate race than the Eternals or Deviants, the still had an X-Gene that could generate to chaotic results from minuscule to gold-like powers and abilities. The first recorded human mutant was Selene Gallio, then En Sabah Nur (Apocalypse), and finally Garbha-Hsien. Only a few emerged since then such as Nicodemus, Victor Creed, Raven Darkholme, James Howlett, and Jonas Graymalkin until the 20th century. A popular explanation for the excitement of the X-Gene is said to have been the proliferation of nuclear technologies in the modern era. Homo-Magi (Marvel) Homo-Magi is not necessarily a traditional race on Earth, but rather it is an ability to tap into magic. There are different types of magical powers and many of them can be taught to those with an aptitude to learn. Personal Energies These are metal and spiritual powers that mystics and sorcerers develop for themselves (psionics, chi-manipulation, astral projection, thought-casting, etc), and can often be developed due to a mutation, via special mentoring, and so on. These can include Iron Fist and Dr. Strange. Ambient Magical Energy of the Universe This includes tapping into other universes for special effects such as teleportation and energy bolts. This could be caused by a mutation, special mentorship by an extra-dimensional being, or even scientific interference. This includes powers such as Scarlet Witch, Magik, to even Spot. Extradimensional Magical Energy These are powers gained through the tapping of extra-dimensional energies and by invoking entities or objects of power existing in mystical dimensions with different physical and magical laws. These can include summoning demons, those half demonic, and so on. This can also include Darkforce users. Magic Artifacts These are unique items imbued with power such as the Crimson Gem of Cyttorak used by Juggernaut. These can often be created by powerful sorcerers and exter-dimensional entities and vary in function and power. Atlanteans There are many theories on the founding of the Atlanteans. One is that they were created the by the Deviants via experimentation modern around 6,500 BCE. Others believe them to actually be decent of the original Altanteans that lived on the island before it was sunk. Still, Atlanteans record their history having started about 2,000 years after the “Great Cataclysm” which was caused by Atlantis sinking. They were known as Homo-Mermani and scavenged the wreckage of the city. 500 years later, some left to then fond Lemuria which was also sunk during that time in the Pacific Ocean. Their leader Naga would gain exposure to the ancient mystical device called the Serpant Crown that would make him more snake-like, halted his aging, and permitted him to be controlled by Set. During the 20th Century, the homo-mermanus race began to develop contact with their human cousins, though mostly hostile and many aborted invasions. Though not all the contact was violent, as during the 1920s, a Homo-mermani female, Prince Fen of Atlantis also mated a human sea captain Leonard McKenzie, which lead to the birth of Namor. It was Namor that was finally able to break Naga’s rule over Lemuria and free it from Set. During the World War II, Namor and Atlantis also fought against the Axis Powers in alliance with the Allied Powers. Inhumans The Kree developed a genetical cross-breed between Cro-Magnons and Eternals. They were expected to serve as soldiers, but were later abandoned. These test subjects created a society of their own. For a time, their city Attilan actually was located on the oxygen-bearing Blue Area of the Moon. Currently however it is located on a hidden island with a dome over it to protect it from pollution and detection. Shi'ar Lead by the Empress Lilandra Neramani, the Shi'ar Empire has quite a vast region that they have conqueror in the past and now rule. Though they have gotten rid of most of their slavery, not all is always well in the empire. Her sister known as Deathbird never seems to stop trying to undermine her rule, and has been defeated by the X-Men before with the support of the Starjammers as they aided Lilandra. There are more than the Shi’ar that reside within the Shi'ar Empire obviously, and different races have been known to serve on the Imperial Guards. Kree The Kree are a militaristic and technocratic, humanoid race that has created a vast empire in the Greater Magellanic Cloud. Although their capital is now the planet Kree-Lar, they are natives of the planet Hala, also home planet of the plant-like Cotati. The high gravity of Hala means Kree muscles evolved to be quite efficient and powerful, giving a typical Kree the strength of four humans. Their age-long conflict with the telepathic Cotati (which they won) also made Kree quite resistant to telepathy. This conflict is actually tied to the long running war with the Skrull. The Skrull set the Coati and Kree against each other in a peaceful contest to determine which race they would share their advance technology with. The Coati won, resulting in the Kree rebelling and killing both the Coati and the Skrull (and resulted in the creation of the Blue Area on the Moon). This event sparked the Kree-Skrull War and has lasted for hundreds of thousands of years. The pureblood Kree of this dimension are a sky blue, and had become a genetically stagnant race. Thus, they chose to cross-breed with other races to produce pink Kree which often look like a Caucasian human with white or platinum blonde hair. The pink Kree outnumber the pureblood Kree right now, though the purebloods often hold the positions of power in the empire. Their general culture is fascistic and militaristic, made up of formidable warriors and soldiers that are much disciplined, and often hold their own honor system in high regards. Skrull The Skrull are shapeshifters with wars with a number of races. Their empire can be far-stretching, and their neighbors quite obviously hate them. They have no real allies in any other race and treat their conqueror planets (and any race at that matter) as second class citizens. Earth is a long disputed territory with the Kree as it would give them a good launching foothold against the others empire. The Skrull are known for infiltration missions in conquering worlds, and have already attempted this twice with Earth before failing both times. An entire mothership of Skrull have disappeared from this dimension during the last attempt, sent to another by the Fantastic Four and Lantern Natu to spare their lives, but to make sure they would not break harm to others. The Empire does not know where they currently are, and the mothership is currently in S.W.O.R.D.'s hands. The Skrull also have potentially violent relations with the Green Lantern Corps. Majesdanians Majesdanians did inhibit a world in the corona of a white dwarf. They are able to shift between a humanoid shape and their original form, which consists of concentrated starlight. The Majesdanian Empire had been in a 15 year long war against the Skrull Empire after the exposure of their home planet to them. In an attempt to end the bloodshed, the Skrull sent one of their princes to marry a Majesdanian. However, during the wedding ceremony war broke out anew, leading to the destruction of the Majesdanian home planet and about 95% of the Majesdanians in an all-out war. Celestials The Celestials are extremely powerful extra-terrestrial cosmic beings, a race that has influenced key events in human history for unknown reasons such as the genetic-offshoots of Eternals, Deviants, and Mutants. They are not exactly benign genetic manipulators, as experiments that fail their standards are purified. Because of this, they have gained the nickname Space Gods by many star-faring races. Uranians The Uranians are a highly intelligent non-humanoid life form that lives on the planet Uranus. They have the ability enter a hive form on the planet Uranus. They permit the few rogue Eternals there in an old Kree outpost there, but they are not permitted to leave and socialize with the Uranians. When some Earth humans crashed on the planet, they handed Matthew and Robert Grayson over to the Eternals to care for, which was unusually lenient for them. They do not like outsiders, and are quick to anger and to exterminate perceived threats to their hive mind. Watchers The Watchers are the oldest species in the universe, committed to observing the compiling knowledge on everything that is the universe. Obviously, they have been a little busy with the marriage of the worlds. They have a policy of non-interference, as in the past they have accidentally destroyed a race due to sharing knowledge. Watcher Uatu is an exception of this with his alliance with the Fantastic Four, suspect to have broken the code hundreds of times, and thus banished for it, though it is not likely to remain that way forever, nor will he likely resist interfering as he deems fit for the benefit of mankind. Badoon The Badoon are a minor power in the galaxy, but always a serious threat for any species weaker and less advanced then themselves. They are among the most hated races in the Milky Way, and for good reasons. Almost all male Badoon are aggressive, rapacious xenophobes out to enslave or xenocide other races. Female Badoon are peaceful and tolerant, but they rarely travel outside the world where they have settled, Lotiara. Male Badoon go to Lotiara only to mate, and leave with the male children. The race was for countless centuries hindered by a vicious gender war, so the current peaceful arrangement is more or less palatable for both sides. Males are based in the planet Moord, about 50 light-years from Earth, and keep several invaded worlds in the area, as well as space stations. The Badoon hateful ways has made them many enemies, and in many places their ships are shot on sight, so they have developed sophisticated cloaking technology. They reinforce their armies with powerful cyborg soldiers called 'Monsters of Badoon' and Zom soldiers built with the corpses of their victims. Universal Church of Truth The Universal Church of Truth is a pan-galactic religious order founded about five thousand years ago by Adam Warlock, under his Magus evil personality (sent into the past after being driven insane by the In-Betweener). Posing as a benevolent fraternity of peaceful beings when dealing with powerful galactic states, the church behaves like a tyrannical theocracy in the regions of space they control. They have a large fleet of temple-ships, powered by faith, as well as an army of zealots of many races that have faith-powered armor. Their current leader is called the Matriarch, but ultimately the Church follows the Magus' plans of galactic conquest Spartoi Empire The Spartoi Empire, ruled by Emperor J'son, son of Eson, from the planet Spartax, is an independent superpower in the Shi'ar Galaxy. The Spartoi are humanoid and actually generically compatible with humans (as J'son's son, Star-lord Peter Quill existence proves). The Spartoi are very powerful, but not currently expansionistic, and they often ally with the Shi'ar in intergalactic political matters, having a culture similar in some aspects. Emperor J'son is generally considered a very cunning politician and strategist; few dare challenge Spartax with him in the throne. Xandarians The planet Xandar in the Tranta system was shattered by the fleet of the space-conqueror Zorr (allegedly son of Thanos of Titan), but part of the population survived and rebuilt using several chunks of their planet to build a huge space station. Xandar still had to suffer several more attacks during the following years, but managed to endure and survive even to the Skrull fleet sent to destroy it. Much of the merit of this survival is due to the Xandarian Worldmind and the use of the Nova Force to imbue the Nova Corps of galactic champions. To this day Xandar remains a beacon of justice and freedom in the Skrull-dominated Andromeda Galaxy. Many of the 500 members of the Nova Corps, which now includes volunteers of dozens of worlds, act as wandering agents of justice across the Andromeda galaxy and even beyond. Physically, Xandarians are very human-like and are ruled by Queen Adora with the advice of the Worldmind. Rigelians The Rigelians are relatively newcomers to the game of galactic empires, but they have made an impressive start. Rigelians are small humanoids with over-sized heads. They are physically weak, but they more than compensate the lack of physical might with their vast intellects and psychic powers. A well-trained Rigelian can read and mind-control other minds, and increase density to gain a degree of super-human strength. The Rigelians are called the 'colonizers' because they expand by terraforming and building huge industrial hive-cities in the worlds they settle. Native populations, if any, can either leave or adapt to their new brainy overlords. The capital of their 'empire' (actually a meritocracy ruled by the smartest scientists/politicians, the Grand Commissioners) is Rigel-3, a rich planet orbiting the blue super-giant star Rigel they colonized centuries ago, about 850 light years from Earth. Rigelians have little stomach for violence and are not very good warriors, but they are hardly defenseless, thanks to their extraordinarily advanced technology and robotic forces, backed by one of the most powerful and advanced industries among the galactic civilizations. New Earth Earth Races The primary sentient race on Earth are homo sapiens - humans. They seem to lack any special powers, but somehow are special nevertheless. Their technology is not 'extraordinary' when taking into account many other races in the universe. Imaginative and mundane, creative and destructive, stubborn and open to compromise, both warlike and wanting peace at the same time. They come in so many varities on one single planet but it's hard to put a finger on what's so special about them. But many beings who have tried to conquer them have found out the hard way that it's far more difficult than it would appear to be. Earthlings come in various types and forms, aside from the standard human being. Atlanteans It is believed that the Ancient Atlanteans came to be after a manipulation on Earth done by the an ancient alien race known as the Gil'dishpan. Thus, the Atlanteans were technically the first sentient race on Earth, coming long before Homo Sapiens. When Atlantis sunk around 6500 BCE into the ocean,, the race split - some chose to dwell on the land (The Eldritch Folk - who eventually gave rise to the Homo Magi) and the modern Atlanteans. Over time the Atlanteans developed into three subspecies - the fishtailed Tritonians (primarily 'mer-people'), the bipedal Poseidonians (including most of the royal lineage) and the also bipedal Idylists. Atlantis and the various territories of the Atlanteans are ruled by a royal family. As most of the world is covered by the oceans, this means the Atlantean royal family rules a majority of the entire planet. The current king and queen are King Orin (formally named Arthur Curry) and Queen Mera. Homo-Magi As Atlantis sunk, a bunch of its inhabitants left for the British Isles. Most of them were highly skilled wielders of magic and all were gifted with eternal youth and life. When Humankind arose, most withdrew to Avalon, although some intermixed with homo sapiens. Their descendants are the Homo Magi. 'Eldritch Folk' The Fae, immortal sorcerors, 'spirit beings,' gods and demigods - the eldritch folk were some of the escapees of Atlantis before it sunk into the ocean. They first went to the British Isles before dispersing around the dry lands of the planet. Some intermixed with the new species on Earth - humans - while others left Earth for more exotic realms, like Avalon. Those who stayed gave rise to humans who are known as the 'homo magi' subspecies of human beings - humans with a natural affinity to magic. Meta-Human ? Amazons ? 'Bana-Mighdall' ? Kryptonians ? Daxamites ? Martians ? Maltusians ? Oans ? 'Manhunters' ? Zamorans ? Controllers ? Qwardians ? Gil'Dishpan ? Korugarians ? Almeraci ? Czarnians ? Coluans ? Tamaraneans ? Citadelians ? Monitors ? New Gods ? Apokoliptians ? New Genesians ? Starros ? Rannians ? Thanagarians ? Tellurans ? Warworlders ? The Reach ? Vimanians ? The Endless More living embodiments of personifications than a race - the Endless are among the most powerful beings in the multiverse. Some of these ancient beings, like Death, even have had their hand in both the DC and the Marvel multiverse under different guises. Those that are not also in Marvel (ie, Death, Destiny) are probably at least 'related' to the Marvel's cosmological constants. The Endless are composed of Destiny (the oldest), Death (the second oldest and possibly most powerful), Destruction (the one who left), Dream, Despair, Desire, and Delirium (the youngest). Most have little to do with other beings aside from their functions - with a few exceptions like Death (who spends so much time among living beings that she enjoys it), Destruction (who abandoned his duties as one of the Endless), and Desire (who plays games with mortal lives). They each have their own realm with a sphere of influence - although only Death has the ability to go into any of these realms (after the proper niceties). The Endless are as old as the concepts that they represent, and are older than the fairyfolk, gods, and other supernatural beings with the exception of the Presence (and all its forms) and (for some of the Endless) Michael Demiurgos, Lucifer Morningstar, and beings like them that precede existence of Creation. They have manifested themselves in alien civilizations from long before the creation of the Earth (and DC Comics continuity in general). Category:Heroes Theme